Fragrance bottles are filled with liquid fragrance on an automated filling line. After the bottles are filled, a pump is installed onto the neck of the bottle. A collar is installed over the pump. The collar must meet the separation criteria which is usually considered an industry standard. These collars use a friction fit to comply with this standard and this fit if improper can cause the pump to leak.